Pezberry Mystery Box Collection
by mulierositas
Summary: A collection of random pezberry drabbles, scenes, one-shots, short stories, stand-alone chapters and requests.
1. Pez Cop

**Pairings** **:** Pre-Pezberry, Finchel and Quick.

 **Warnings:** Some "name calling"?

 **Disclaimer for this whole collection:** I don't own Glee

This whole collection is going to be unbeta'd and my first language isn't English.

 **A/N:** So because I seem to have less and less time for writing, I decided to start dumping my unfinished ideas in this pezberry mystery box collection. I named it that because you never know what you're gonna get. It might be a drabble, it might be a scene, it might be a one-shot, it might be a short story, it might be a chapter from a multi chapter story (that I will most likely never finish) or it might be a request. This first one was initially going to be a multi chapter pezberry cop story, but I only wrote the first chapter, and since it's from 2012 it will most likely stay that way. This chapter have zero pezberry interaction, it's pre-pezberry. There is only Faberry in this scene (not romantically!) but they are talking about Santana.

* * *

"Hey Short Stack, I heard that you're getting your new partner today." Investigator Rachel Berry turned around and glared at her colleague Quinn Fabray.

"I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not that short. You're barely higher than me." Quinn chuckled.

"You're still shorter than me." Rachel huffed in indignation.

"To answer your question: Yes, I'm waiting for my new partner, officer Santana Lopez. And before you ask: No, I don't know anything more about her than her name. Lieutenant Noah just told me to train her, so my guess is that she's younger than us, most likely straight out of the police academy." Quinn immediately lighted up when she heard the name of Rachel's new partner. A wicked gleam twinkled in her eyes and she laughed out loudly.

"So it's finally our turn to get the infamous Santana." Rachel looked confused by Quinn's unexpected reaction. She had never heard about Santana before, at least not before lieutenant Puckerman told her that she had to take on a new partner.

"How do you know about officer Lopez?" Quinn was about to say something, but Rachel quickly cut her off. "No, never mind, I don't want to know. I don't believe in all the office gossip that you love so much. I rather see it for myself." Quinn smirked at her.

"Well too bad, you asked me, so I'm going to tell you what I know, whether you like it or not." Rachel sighed, but she quickly resigned to her faith because she already knew that it was no use arguing with Quinn. She always got her will. So instead Rachel wisely chose to sit her ass down in her office chair to listen. Her action seemed to please Quinn, who quickly started her story.

"Since you never bother to listen to the office rumors, I think it's my job as your best friend to warn you about your new partner." Rachel whispered under her breath "You're still not my best friend." Quinn ignored her and went on.

"Santana Lopez has actually become quite famous in our police district." Quinn made a dramatic pause, before she blurted out. "She's the police commissioners niece!" At this Rachel looked up at Quinn in shock.

"What!" Quinn hummed in acknowledgment and smiled in triumph.

"Oh, so now I suddenly have your attention. Yes, Santana is Armando Lopez's niece, and no she's not straight out of the police academy. I think she's actually one year older than you." Rachel furrowed her brows.

"But she's still just an officer?" Quinn nodded.

"Yes, but that has something to do with why she's here in the first place. Before she started in the police force, she was in the army. The rumor is that she was one of Americas first female Navy SEAL's." Rachel looked highly impressed.

"But when someone in her platoon ratted her out for being gay, she got an honorable discharge. Apparently the one that tipped them off about her being gay, just did it because Santana refused to sleep with him." Rachel looked appalled by what Quinn was telling her, it was almost like you could see the fumes coming out off her ears. Her voice vibrated in resentment when she spoke.

"I still can't believe that the government went back to that stupid "Don't ask, don't tell" crap, after Obama stepped down as president." Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, I agree with you, but it's still the law and we're supposed to uphold it, remember that." She motioned her hands around the police station. Rachel sighed.

"Well sometimes what you're suppose to do and what your heart tells you is the right thing, isn't the same. I just hope the next president will change it back again."

"I think your new partner probably agrees with you on that one, but for now back to my story. So like I said, she got booted out off the army for being gay. Then her favorite uncle, Armando Lopez, felt bad for her and gave her a chance to become a police aspirant here in our district. Since then she's been constantly transferred between all of our different police branches. Apparently no one wants to have her. They all complain that she's too reckless and that she refuses to take orders. I think they want to fire her, so they can get rid of her once and for all. But since she's the big bosses niece, they don't dare to do it. So instead they keep transferring her around, in hopes that she'll just quit herself. We were actually all wondering when they would finally dump her on us. So I guess it's our turn now, or more precisely it's your turn." Quinn smirked and laughed cruelly. Rachel looked up at her in irritation.

"That's just great! I haven't got the time to babysit some bratty kid, that apparently has decided to go rough. I have always suspected that Noah never appreciated my excellent advises on how to better run this station. So I guess this is his revenge." Quinn actually looked like she almost pitied Rachel, at least for a second that is.

"Look on the bright side, she'll probably be gone before a month has past. I think her record is three weeks tops." Rachel just looked miserable.

"Three weeks! That's a long time, she can do a lot of damage in three weeks! I have a ton of cases I have to solve, I can't put those on hold just to watch after some VIP kid." Quinn snorted.

"You're being a little over dramatic Shorty, you'll probably survive just fine. I think the only thing you have to worry about is if she'll try to get into your tiny pants." Rachel huffed.

"That is highly offensive Quinn and might I add rather stereotypical! Just because she's a lesbian doesn't automatically mean that she'll try to hit on every female she meets. Now you're actually just being rude!" Quinn laughed.

"I'm not just saying that because she's gay. It's because of the rumor that she's quite the lady charmer. I just thought that I should warn you." Rachel wiggled her right hand in front of Quinn's face.

"In case you have forgotten I'm engaged, and also very much straight. So thank you for the concern, but I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot for a second, that you're engaged to that lumberjack you like to call your boyfriend. It's not like you talk about him all the time." Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel shot up from her office chair and almost stomped her feet in annoyance.

"I don't talk about him all the time, and Finn certainly isn't a lumberjack!"

"Well he definitely fooled me." Quinn smirked.

Rachel huffed. "He's just a little bit taller than me, that's all."

"A little taller! He's at least a head, if not two, taller than you. You have to use a ladder just to kiss him!" Now Rachel actually stomped her foot. Quinn laughed.

"Take that back Lucy Quinn Fabray! You're just jealous that I have a great boyfriend, while you still keep drooling after Noah." That stopped Quinn's laughter.

"Shh, not so loud! I don't want the whole station to know." She pointed a finger at Rachel.

"That was a cheap shot. So yeah maybe Puck don't want to commit to me, but at least he knows what he's doing in bed. Not like your incompetent boyfriend." Rachel face paled.

"I'm never telling you anything ever again!" She hissed out. Quinn laughed.

"Well I'm just saying it like it is. On second thought maybe you should give Lopez a try, it certainly couldn't hurt you to find out what you have been missing out on in bed." Rachel looked shocked.

"That's it, this conversation is over!"

Quinn laughed, but wisely decided that it was probably high time to stop teasing Berry and get some work done. So she confidently walked over to her own desk, but kept an eye on Rachel, who was still fuming in anger a long time after Quinn had left her side.

* * *

 **A/N2:** So what did you think about it? Feel free to tell me. And yes you might request more, but I won't guarantee anything. I have already gotten some requests to continue some of my one-shot stories from pezberry week 2016 (which have actually given me an idea for at least one continuation scene for one of the stories, which will be posted in this collection later on) However requests will most likely only be done if I have time and if my muse decides to grant me further ideas. But you never know, lightning might strike and your request might be answered :)


	2. Quinn's Last Will

**Pairings** **:** Past-Quinntana, Past-Quick, Pre-Pezberry.

 **Warnings:** Quinn dies, cursing.

 **A/N:** So this was a story idea from 2014, which I was going to call "Quinn's Last Will" It was initially supposed to be a Quinntana story, for Quinntana week. It actually started out as Quinntana, but it quickly turned into pezberry, so I couldn't use it as a Quinntana story. Again this is only an unfinished story, which most likely won't get finished. Be aware of major time jumps in this one, which only means that I haven't written the scenes in between. There are only a few pre-pezberry parts, and to be honest there is mostly past-quinntana parts in this one, never came around to writing more pezberry scenes. Haven't had time to spell check, so there might be some errors, not a lot of time for that with my niece and nephew visiting. By the way my niece almost murdered me for killing Quinn in this story, she's a huge Quinn fan :) So let it be known that I didn't kill Quinn on purpose!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

This was not the reason Santana had wanted to come back to Lima for. If it had been up to her, she would gladly have chosen to never set a foot back here ever again. There had been nothing keeping her from leaving, so there was really nothing to come back for. Santana had decided after graduating from William McKinley High School, that she would never ever return to Lima again, but nonetheless here she was again and it was all Quinn Fabray's fault!

Santana had been truly happy living in Los Angeles, not knowing what was going on in Lima with any of her old friends. She had been completely blindsided when Puck had called her out of the blue one day, to give her the sad news that her former best friend Quinn had died. Apparently some asshole had been texting and driving at the same time, so he hadn't noticed Quinn walking on the side of the road. The jackass had hit her and then managed to flee the crime scene without calling for help to save Quinn's life. When someone had finally found her laying beside the road, the doctors could barely save her life. But in the end it hadn't helped, because Quinn would never wake up again due to the major head injuries she had received by her impact with the car. Her closest family had been forced to decide if they wanted to keep her on life support any longer, since the doctors had concluded that she was brain dead and most likely would never wake up again. Quinn's parents had pulled the plug after a week, and Quinn had died quietly without Santana even knowing anything about it. So when Puck suddenly called and told her about Quinn's death, and the fact that her former best friend was going to be buried in two days, Santana had reacted by hanging up on him without saying a word. Afterwards she went straight to bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day she decided to call Puck back to get the time and place for the funeral. And here she was once again back in the place she hated the most, looking at Quinn's white casket being lowered down into the ground. Just another reason to add to her list of why she hated this place so much, she couldn't wait to get back to Los Angeles again.

After the funeral Puck tried to talk to her, but Santana quickly brushed him off. She was only here for Quinn, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Santana had every intention of going back to the airport as fast as possible, in hopes of taking the first plane she could back to the safety of her apartment in Los Angeles. But apparently it wasn't going to be that easy, because on her way out of the cemetery she got stopped by a tall man in a black suit. He introduced himself as Mason Parker, family lawyer for the Fabray family. Santana wasn't really interested in what he had to tell her, so she tried to excuse herself to get away from him, but she abruptly stopped when he shouted after her "Quinn had a message for you in her testament!" Santana turned around.

"What!" Mr. Parker jogged over to where she was standing.

"What I tried to tell you before you bolted, was that I wanted you to come to the reading of Quinn's last Will, because she has left you something." Santana looked shocked. Mason continued "The reading is scheduled to start in an hour at my office." He promptly handed Santana his business card with his office address. "I highly recommend that you show up Ms. Lopez." Mr. Parker tipped his hat in an elegant goodbye, before walking back to his black BMW M3 Cabriolet.

Santana was still staring at Mason's business card, not noticing him driving by her to exit the graveyard parking lot. She was deep in thought about what Quinn could possibly have left her in the Will. Santana couldn't deny that she was a little bit curious about what it was, but in the end she decided that she didn't care. She tore up the card and threw the pieces in her purse, before she quickly got back into her rental car and started driving back to the airport. She had a plane to catch.

Santana had only been driving for five minutes, when she forcefully pulled over to the side of the road to retrieve the damaged business card from her purse. Luckily she could still read the address clearly. Santana sighed in defeat and slowly turned the car around, away from the safety of the awaiting airport, to head deeper into Lima to go to Mr. Parker's office. She hadn't been able to think about anything else than Quinn's last Will after she had been told about it. Now all she wanted were some answers.

When Santana entered Mr. Parker's office ten minutes later, she was greeted by the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Fabray and Noah Puckerman, but the latter one didn't surprise her. Puck was probably there to get the sole custody of his and Quinn's only child, Beth Fabray. She didn't know why Quinn's parents were there, as far as she knew Quinn hadn't spoken to either of them after her father threw her out for getting pregnant with Beth, while she was still attending high school. It wouldn't have surprised Santana if the two of them were there just to see if they could get a hold of what little money Quinn had left behind. Santana had never liked either of Quinn's parents. The feeling was probably mutual, at least on Mr. Fabray's part because he had never concealed how much he had hated the fact that Quinn had been friends with a colored girl. Which had been the reason why Santana had tried to stay away from the Fabray house, whenever she knew that Mr. Fabray was home. As she walked into the office, Santana didn't miss the displeased look on Russell's face when he saw that she was the one to enter.

Mr. Parker looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, when he heard the door close behind Santana.

"Glad to see that you could make it Ms. Lopez. Please sit down." He motioned for one of the empty chairs in the room.

Santana deliberately picked the one farthest away from the Fabray couple. She was positive that Russell was trying to kill her with his eyes, for being in the same room as him and breathing the same air as he was.

"Now that you are all here, we can get started." Mr. Parker looked at them all.

"Quinn wrote this Will after she gave birth to her daughter. As the Fabray families lawyer, I have the responsibility to make her last wishes known."

Then he started to talk about how Quinn wanted her daughter to inherit her house and car, which would be given to her when she came of age. All Quinn's savings would be used to support Beth's needs. Then Mr. Parker listed some things that Quinn wanted her parents to have, it wasn't much. It was probably more like a last kick from the grave from Quinn's side to her parents. Santana tried not to smile when it obviously had the right effect, because Mr. Fabray turned bright red and demanded to know if that was it. When the lawyer confirmed it, Russell marched out off the office shouting loudly that his lawyer could keep that garbage, because he didn't want it. Judy on the other hand looked rather pale and quietly told Parker that she wanted to keep it, if it was okay with him. He nodded his head in sympathy and went behind the desk to pick up a tiny carton which he handed to her. Judy thanked him and left the office with her head bowed down. Santana could see that she had been crying and for a second she almost felt sorry for her. But then she remembered how bad of a mother she had always been to Quinn, which instantly made her angry at Judy instead. Santana turned back to look at Mr. Parker and heard him sigh, before he finally cleared his throat.

"Let's continue."

Now it was Puck's turn and Santana had expected that he would get custody of Beth, but she got really confused when Quinn left him some sentimental crap. Suddenly a horrible thought hit Santana, maybe Beth had been killed too! She still hadn't talked to Puck or anyone else since she came to Lima, so she really had no idea what else could have happened when Quinn got hit. Puck had after all tried to talk to her about something else, but she had brushed him off on both the phone and at the graveyard. Maybe he had been trying to tell her about Beth. If that was the case, she couldn't stop feeling like an ass for ignoring him, since the guy had not only ended up losing Quinn, but his daughter too.

Santana was almost on the brink of crying, because of the thought of Beth dying so young, when Parker said "And now to the matter of custody of Beth Fabray." Santana breathed out in relief, at least Beth was alive, but if Puck didn't get the custody who would? Her thoughts was interrupted by Parker reading Quinn's Will.

"-goes to my best friend Santana Lopez." Santana immediately sat up straight, she hadn't caught the first part of that sentence, but she knew that he had been talking about Beth and this couldn't be happening.

"WHAT!?"

She looked at Puck, this had to be a joke. She was waiting for him to start laughing and tell her that he really got her this time, but he just looked at her and mumbled "I tried to tell you." That didn't help calm down Santana's rapidly beating heart. She quickly turned around to face Parker again.

"WHAT!?" Well that was apparently all she could say now. Mr. Parker seemed unconformable by her sudden outbursts. His eyes quickly flickered in the direction of Puck, and Santana immediately understood that they probably had agreed beforehand that Puck should warn her about this happening. Something he had completely failed at doing. Mr. Parker didn't get any help from Puck, so he cleared his voice and looked at Santana.

"Ms. Fabray wanted you to receive custody of her daughter Beth Fabray."

Santana looked at him like he was speaking Greek, which it almost felt like he was because she didn't understand a thing he was saying. Why would Quinn want her to have Beth? They hadn't spoken to each other in over two years! To be honest they had barely even spoken to each other in high school, after Quinn cheated on her with Puck and got pregnant with Beth. Sure she had been Quinn's first girlfriend, secret girlfriend that is, but people usually do not end up giving their first girlfriend or boyfriend the custody to their kid just like that. Santana didn't know what to think or say, so she just sat there staring at nothing. Mr. Parker finally coughed to get her attention again. "She left you a video massage. Perhaps it will give you some answers to the questions you might have."

Santana just stared at him, it obviously made him unconformable, but she didn't give a fuck about him right now. When she didn't say anything, Parker decided that the wise thing to do was to turn on the video and sit down.

Even if all Santana wanted to do in that moment was to strangle Quinn for doing this to her, she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks when she saw her ex-girlfriend on the TV screen smiling her beautiful smile. Quinn looked a little bit older than Santana remembered her to be, from the last time she had seen her at their graduation. She quietly wondered if this had been filmed recently.

"Hey Santana, I miss you so much." Santana quietly mumbled to herself. "I missed you too." Quinn continued.

"If I still know you right I should probably be happy that I'm dead, because you would most likely have murdered my now if you could." Santana could hear Puck sob out a broken laughter at her words. Quinn was now silently crying on screen.

"I'm really, really sorry for everything I did to you Santana. But you already know that, since I have begged for your forgiveness so many times. I even told you that I have never regretted anything more than what I did that night. But now I don't think like that anymore, because that mistake gave me the best thing in my life-"

Quinn held up a picture of a little girl that looked to be three or four years old, it didn't take a genius to understand that it had to be Beth. Santana had never seen her before, not even when she was born. Right now Santana felt a little bit childish for blaming everything that happened between her and Quinn on that sweet baby girl in the picture, who clearly had inherited Quinn's beauty.

"- my daughter. I love her so much, she's my everything. I only want what's best for her. And that is why I want you Santana to raise my little angel. I know that you will give her as much love as I would have. You might be angry at me right now for dumping this "burden" on you, but I know deep down in my heart that you will love my baby girl as if she was your very own. I'm confident that you will protect her with your life, just like I would have if I was still alive." Quinn had a determined look on her face throughout the whole speech, but suddenly her facial expression softened. Santana could see the love shine in her eyes.

"Santana I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. You have always been the one for me. I'm truly and deeply sorry for being such a big chicken in high school that I lost you. You can be as mad at me as you want, but I'm begging you, please love my baby girl and protect her like she's your own daughter, since I no longer can. Please Santana I love her so much!"

Even Mr. Parker had by now shed a tear or two, because of Quinn's heartfelt plea to Santana. Quinn sniffed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly dried it away, before she once more looked straight into the camera.

"Santana I love you with all my heart. There hasn't been a single day after you broke up with me where I haven't missed you. I have never given up hope that you one day would come back to me, and love me back just as much as I love you. I have always loved you because of your big heart, and that is why I know that you will do the right thing and take my little baby girl. You're the only one I trust enough to give my whole world to Santana, she's my everything!" Quinn sobbed out in pain when she looked at the picture of Beth. She then looked back to the camera.

"Please love her for me. I'm begging you Santana, please!" She dried her teary eyes for the second time. Santana suddenly felt like Quinn was looking straight into her soul, when she looked back into the camera again.

"Santana, I love you with all of my heart." Quinn lovingly pressed a kiss to her fingers and placed her hand on the camera's lens, Santana almost felt like running up to the screen to grab it. When Quinn took her hand back again, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Tana. I will always love you." Quinn looked like she was completely heartbroken.

The screen went black. Santana couldn't stop a loud sob from escaping her mouth at finally hearing Quinn calling her Tana again, after over five years without it being uttered to her. When Santana noticed that both men in the room were looking at her, she quickly looked down to the floor, trying to hide that she had been crying. Parker cleared his throat.

"I know that you have a tough decision in front of you. If you have any questions about this you can ask me now or contact me on the phone later." Santana looked up at him.

"What will happen to Beth if I decide not to take her?"

"Well since Mr. Puckerman legally hasn't got any claim to his daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray would get custody to Beth." All Santana's sadness immediately morphed into anger.

"WHAT! WHY!?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santana turned around to look at Puck. The irritating was clear in her voice.

"Why do you have no claim to your own daughter!?" Puck squirmed in his seat, because of the heated stare Santana was sending him.

"Well technically I gave up that right when Beth was born. I told Quinn that I didn't want anything to do with the baby, so she didn't put me as the father on Beth's birth certificate." Puck hesitated for a second, like he almost was ashamed of what he was about to say next. "I even made sure to give Quinn all the parental rights to Beth later on, so I wouldn't get burdened with the responsibility of her. So Mr. Parker is right about me not having any legal right to her." Santana felt the urge to punch Puck in the face. First he got her girlfriend pregnant and then he ditched all the responsibilities! What a giant prick! But now was probably not the right time to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, even if she really wanted to. Instead she turned back to Parker.

"But I doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray wants to take care of Beth, do they?"

"Actually they do. Mr. Fabray came here demanding custody of her, but I told them that Quinn wanted someone else to have Beth. They wanted to know who, but I couldn't tell them since it was confidential information. They probably believe that Mr. Puckerman has the custody of their granddaughter. But if you refuse to take the custody of Beth, then they will get it." Santana stared at him with her mouth open in shock.

"But..." That was a far as she came, because Santana was struck almost speechless at the possibility of the Fabrays getting the custody of Quinn's daughter. It took a minute or two, but then she suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"But what if I get custody and then give it to Puck?" Parker gave her a skeptical look.

"That could get you in a lot of trouble if the Fabrays find out. They could take it to court and try to get custody to Beth themselves." Then his eyes flickered uncertainly over to where Puck was sitting, before he looked back at Santana. It seemed like he had finally made a decision. He sighed in defeat.

"Ms. Lopez just to make this clear to you, I'm actually not so sure that Mr. Puckerman wants custody of Beth Fabray." He looked apologetically at Puck. Santana snapped her head towards Puck so quickly that it was a miracle that she didn't get a whiplash.

"WHAT!" Apparently that seemed to be her new favorite word.

In that moment Santana really missed Los Angeles and her carefree life in the city. She had thought that she couldn't hate Lima more than she already did, but right now she had this overwhelming burning hatred in her for this shit hole, especially for that fucking douchebag who was sitting beside her. Puck squirmed even more this time and he was looking down at the floor, trying to avoid Santana's murderess stare. Santana clearly didn't have time for his bullshit.

"PUCK!" He snapped his head up and looked at her, like he almost felt a little bit guilty about the whole thing. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay fine! I never wanted to be a dad. I didn't plan on making Quinn pregnant! I even offered to give her the money to get an abortion." It looked like Santana wanted to punch him for real this time, so he quickly added.

"Of course I'm happy now that she kept the baby, Beth's great. I always see her when I'm visiting Lima, but I'm the cool uncle. She doesn't even know that I'm her father! Quinn and I decided that we wouldn't tell her, at least not until she's a little bit older and wants to know who her real dad is." Then he looked with desperation at Santana.

"I can't be a father Santana! I don't know how to be one, and before you say I can learn, don't bother. I even tried for a while, but it didn't work. I turned into my own asshole father, so I ran from the responsibility. I'm not made out to be a dad! I don't want Beth to go through what I went through with my deadbeat dad. Trust me she'll be better off without me as her father!" He sighed and rubbed his face in defeat. "I also have a life Santana, and Beth doesn't fit in it."

Santana rolled her eyes. Puck had always been selfish, always thinking of himself first. Didn't he think that she had a life too? Because she did! She had a wonderful life in Los Angeles, the wonderful part being that she was no longer living in Lima!

Puck desperately tried to justify himself, for being a bad dad. "You need to understand that I tried to help out with Beth, but it got too much for me. So I bolted to Los Angles were I started up my little pool cleaning firm and it really went well. I have always given Quinn money to take care of Beth, and I will always make sure that she has whatever she needs." Puck looked really desperate. "But I can't take Beth! My fiance would leave me if I came home with a kid! Sure she knows about Beth and she's cool with me having a kid, but she has already told me that she will walk if I bring her home with me, and I really love this one Santana. She's the one!" Santana knew who he was talking about, she had seen her in the church earlier today. She snorted in disgust.

"Right, and by that you really mean that you love her enormous fake boobs!" Puck actually smirked at that.

"Well what can I say? I'm a boobs kinda guy." Santana sighed.

"So you don't want to take Beth, even if that means that she'll end up at the Fabrays?" Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"They raised Quinn and she didn't turn out too bad." Santana had to push down her urge to punch some sense into that idiot.

"Fuck you Puck! You know how bad they were to her! You can't let them have Beth too, they'll mess her up just like they messed up Quinn!"

"You mean you can't let them have her! I have no claim to her, this is all on you Santana." Santana felt her rage take over.

"I fucking hate you so much Puck! You're such a selfish prick! You stole my girlfriend and got her pregnant and now you are dumping your kid on me! You know that this will ruin my life, I'll have to move back to Lima!" Puck calmly looked at her like this wasn't such a big deal.

"No one is making you do anything Santana. You can walk out of this office and take the first flight back home to Los Angeles and forget all about this. But don't you dare blame me for everything that has gone wrong in your life." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Even if I wanted to do something I can't, so this is all up to you. This has nothing to do with me." Santana felt like she wanted to kill him. She furiously snared out.

"Leave Puck! Before I do something that I always have wanted to do to you, because I know that I would regret killing you later on, when someone makes me her jail bitch. We all know that I'm too good-looking to go to jail. So just leave!"

Santana turned her eyes to the opposite wall of where Puck was sitting, so she wouldn't get tempted to jump him for being a jackass. Puck was wise enough to take her advice. He stood up to leave. Parker went over to him and handed him the stuff Quinn had left him. Puck walked to the door, but turned back before he finally left.

"There's a reason why Quinn choose you and not me to take care of Beth, so don't prove her wrong! If you decide to take her, I'll keep sending money every month to help you out. Even if you think that I'm a deadbeat dad, I want you to know that I fully agreed with Quinn when she called me a few months ago, to tell me that she had chosen you to be Beth's guardian. I still do. Take care Santana."

Santana was still trying to stare a hole in the wall, and at the same time desperately trying not to start crying again. Fuck she hated Lima sooo much! She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard the door close behind Puck, and then she was alone with Mr. Parker. She bit her lip and turned to look at him.

"So if I don't take her, she'll go to the Fabrays and there's nothing we can do about that?" Parker shook his head.

"No. If you give up the custody to Beth, the Fabrays gets her and no one can do anything about that."

"FUCK!" Parker jumped in shock because of the sudden outburst.

Santana laid her head in her hands. This had to be a nightmare! Hopefully she would soon wake up and be miles away from this shit hole, better known as Lima. But to Santana's immense disappointment she didn't wake up, and she still had a decision to make.

 **Chapter 2**

Mason Parker was calmly sitting behind his desk, looking at the distraught woman in front of him, who at the moment had her head buried in her hands. Even if he by now had become quite immune to his clients emotions, he still felt bad for how this case had played out. Quinn Fabray had always been a nice girl, which had surprised him considering whom her parents were. Mason had been fortunate enough to inherited all his father's old clients, when Parker senior had collapsed from a heart attack, which had forced him to retire from his law practice. It wasn't like the younger Mr. Parker hadn't enjoyed getting his father's rich clients. Mason certainly wasn't complaining about his huge mansion, or the fact that he currently had five top of the line sports cars, not to mention a cozy vacation lodge in Aspen. Unfortunately for him not all of his dad's old clients had been wanted. On top of Mason's list was the Fabray family, which had turned out to be a pain in the ass, mostly due to Mr. Fabray's drinking problem. Parker didn't even want to think about some of the things he had been forced to do for that man, but it wasn't like he couldn't have gotten rid of them if he had really wanted to. Just like his father probably could have, but Parker had chosen to kept the Fabrays as his clients for the same reason as his dad had kept them: Money! Lots and lots of money! The Fabrays was one of the wealthiest families in Lima, and for Mason to get rid of them as a client would be like taking a career suicide, or at least a major pay cut. So in Mr. Parker's mind he really had no other choice than to keep them, but the money he had received from Mr. Fabray had certainly helped lessen the pain it had turned out to be. Still at this moment Mason was actually, for the first time in almost twenty years, sad for what was happening. He really wished that this situation could have turned out better than it had.

Parker almost jumped out of his chair in surprise, when the young woman in his office suddenly stood up and headed for the door. He quickly tried to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

Santana had been freaking out internally. It got so bad that it almost felt like she was going to have a panic attack, if she didn't get out of that office as fast as possible. She needed air! Everything would hopefully get better if she just could manage to get some fresh air into her lungs. She was about to storm out of Mr. Parker's office, her hand was already on the door knob when Mason stopped her.

"Out, I need to get out!" She heard Mr. Parker sigh, before he ruffled some of his papers around.

"Fine, just remember that I need an answer as soon as possible. The social worker assigned to Beth's case, won't stop bothering me to get an answer about who it is that is going to take care of Beth permanently. So if you don't mind I would really appreciate an answer by tomorrow. You have my card, so call me when you have decided if you want her or not."

Santana was about to turn the doorknob, when a terrifying thought hit her. She quickly turned around to look at Mr. Parker, who was now standing behind his desk.

"Who's taking care of Beth now?" She suddenly had a variety of horrible pictures in her head about sweet little Beth being forced to live in a foster home, or even worse with Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. It looked like Quinn's lawyer hadn't anticipated getting that question, because he hurriedly started fumbling through his papers.

"Umm I can't remember her name right now, it's the older Fabray-" He was cut short by Santana.

"Frannie?" Mr. Parker quickly looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, that was her name. She came down as soon as she heard about Quinn's accident to take care of Beth." It looked like a light of hope ignited in Santana's eyes.

"Can't Frannie take Beth?" Mr. Parker sighed.

"Ms. Lopez I have already told you that it's either you or Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, that has the claim to the custody in the case of Beth Fabray. However if you must know Mrs. Vanderbilt unfortunately has no permanent wish to take in her niece. She already has five kids of her own." Santana looked shocked.

"Five kids!" She barely remembered being told that Quinn's older sister had ended up marrying a considerably wealthy older man, but that Frannie had managed to squeeze out five kids was astonishing.

"Yes, but three of them are from Mr. Vanderbilt's previous marriage, so technically only the two youngest are biologically Frannie's." Oh, okay that explained a lot, but still.

"So why can't she take in her own nice too? I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Fabray would agree to give Beth to her." It finally looked like Mr. Parker was losing his patience with Santana.

"I already told you that Russell and Judy want to take in Beth if you say no. They are the next in line for custody after you. Which means no one else will get her, not even her aunt!" He saw that Santana flinched by his sudden outburst, so he breathed out and tried to calm down before he continued.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the Fabrays haven't spoken to any of their daughters in years. There would be no chance that Russell would give away his granddaughter, to a family that he most likely wouldn't even consider to be Americans." For a moment Santana looked like she didn't understand him, so he quickly elaborated.

"The Vanderbilts are originally from the Netherlands" He sighed once again and looked directly at Santana. "I'm guessing that I don't really have to tell you what Mr. Fabray thinks of people that he doesn't consider to be true Americans? I saw how he looked at you when you entered my office." Santana's facial expression changed to one of pure hate, she really couldn't stand that despicable excuse of a man. "So you see Ms. Lopez there are only two choices in this scenario, either you take Beth or the Fabrays get her."

Santana suddenly felt like the walls of the room was slowly getting closer and closer to her, like the room was shrinking. She needed to get out! She quickly turned around to barge out of the door, when Mr. Parker once again stopped her.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" He quickly added, so Santana wouldn't misunderstand. "I have the keys to Quinn's house, no one is staying there. Her sister didn't feel like imposing, so she's staying at a Hotel with Beth. If you want you can have the keys, and stay there till you have made up your mind." Santana couldn't believe her own ears and she was about to yell at him for being so insensitive, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was "I have no idea where she lived." Parker quickly picked up a little white note.

"I knew you wouldn't. I have the address here." He quickly walked over to where Santana was standing and handed her the keys and the address, before quietly ushering her out of his office. When they reached the front door of the building, he held the door open till Santana had slowly walked out of it and into the darkening street outside. On the way to her rental car, Santana faintly registered that Mr. Parker was shouting after her that he needed an answer by the next day.

 **Chapter 3 (?)**

Santana felt like she was on autopilot as she drove through the streets of Lima. When she finally came to her senses she was standing outside Quinn's house, clutching the keys so tightly in her hand that her fingers had turned white. Santana had no idea how she had managed to find her way to Quinn's house, and she really had no idea how long she had been standing in front of the door. To be honest she really didn't want to walk inside. She quietly started contemplating just turning around, when the sight of one of Quinn's obviously nosy neighbors caught her attention. Santana felt uncomfortable by the constant staring, so she quickly chose to open the door to get away from the clearly judgmental eyes that were following her every move.

It felt a little bit better when the front door had closed behind her, and she got enveloped by the sudden darkness inside. At first Santana didn't see anything, but she didn't feel like turning on any lights. Instead she carefully made her way into the living room. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, she decided to crash onto the nearest couch she could find. To Santana's delight it turned out to be really soft and inviting, but the second her body hit that comfortable surface, she finally felt how truly exhausted she really was after the tiring day she had left behind her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, just close her eyes for a while, but either way sleep managed to overtake Santana quickly.

Santana's awakening wasn't ideal, it never tends to be when you wake up screaming someone's name in pure fear. Santana was abruptly pulled back to reality by her own begging screams for Quinn to come back to her. Tears were streaming down Santana's face, and she couldn't contain the loud sobs that came out because of the memories of the really vivid dream she just had. It took a while before she managed to pull herself together enough to realize that it had been a nightmare.

Santana didn't know for how long she had slept, but the daylight had completely vanished outside, so it had to be late. At first Santana was so disoriented that she had no idea where she was, or why she was there in the first place. But then the earlier events of that day hit her in full force, and once more the tears wouldn't stop falling. To be honest Santana didn't know if she should be allowed to cry for a person she had hated for so long, but she couldn't help it. It was in that moment surrounded by complete darkness, that Santana understood that she had never truly hated Quinn. But that was a thought that ended up scaring Santana so much, that she quickly got up and turned on every light she could find in the living room, in hopes of ridding herself of the sudden depressing feeling that was trying to overtake her.

She didn't know if that idea had been her best or not, but she certainly got other things to think about when she was met by the sight of Quinn's living room. It was nothing like Santana had imagined it to be. Instead it was frighteningly homey looking, like there actually lived a happy family in this house, that maybe any minute now would come barging in through the front door. Which Santana knew they wouldn't.

She probably shouldn't have, but Santana's curiosity took over and she carefully started looking around. The first thing she noticed was all the toys that was strewn around on the floor. She quietly wondered how she had managed earlier to not step on any of them, before she reached the couch. But then something else caught Santana's sight, pictures! There was an abundant amount of framed pictures scattered all over the room. Most of them were of Beth, but quite a few was of Quinn. Santana couldn't help herself, she carefully picked up one of the pictures of a laughing Quinn, holding baby Beth up in the sunlight. The tears came back without a warning, and soon Santana's vision was so distorted that she no longer could see the picture in front of her. She ended up clutching the picture close to her heart, while she sunk down to the floor desperately wishing that she would soon wake up from this nightmare, but she never did.

As Santana lay there grieving her heart out, regretting everything that had happened between her and Quinn in High School, the daylight slowly came creeping in through the living room windows. After a while Santana didn't have any more tears to cry. She dejectedly dried her eyes, before she carefully stood up and started walking through the house. It was like she was searching for something, but she didn't know what. She might never know for sure what it was, but at the end of her search she was once again standing in the living room, looking at the picture of Quinn and baby Beth, that she was still holding in her hand, and suddenly Santana knew what she had to do.

 **(Meeting Beth)**

"Who are you?" Beth scrunched up her face in clear distaste of the unknown woman in front of her.

"I'm Santana, I was a friend of your mom." She tried to smile at Beth, but it was hard keeping a smile on her face while Beth looked her over from top to bottom with a critical manner. The little girl finally replied back to Santana, with a distasteful "I don't like you." before turning back to Frannie again. "Can we leave now Auntie? I want to go home."

 **(Frannie leaves)**

Santana knew as Frannie crouched down to talk to Beth that this would blow up in their faces. Sadly she was right, because the moment Beth understood that her aunt was leaving and wasn't taking her with. That she had to stay with Santana, Beth ended up having the worst temper tantrum Santana had ever seen. It didn't even seem to help that Frannie tried to reassure her niece that she would come visit as soon as she could, Beth just kept on with her screaming and crying. The only thing that was able to stop the raging little girl, was the fact that the clock was already way past her bedtime. After a while Beth was so exhausted that Frannie was able to pick her up and carried her to bed, where she stayed with Beth till she had cried herself to sleep. When Frannie finally walked downstairs again, Santana was immediate on her case, begging her to stay.

"You have to stay! It's obvious that Beth hates me!" Frannie didn't look amused and she was exhausted after trying to comfort Beth, for over an hour with no help from Santana.

"Santana we have been through this already! I have to go back to my own family, I haven't seen my kids and my husband in over two weeks!"

"Well you can't miss them that much, since you haven't seen them in so long. It's not like you took them with you." Santana knew she was acting childish, but she was desperate.

"That's a low blow Santana, don't try to make me feel bad for trying to do a good thing. The moment I heard that Quinn had been hit I rushed down here, praying for her to be okay. Even though I haven't talked to Quinn for several years, I knew she wouldn't be happy if her daughter had to live with our father. So I made sure my own kids were well taken care of, they have a nanny they love and their father spends more time with them in a day, than my father did with me or Quinn for our whole childhood. If you must know I wanted to take them with me, but Peter has work and I couldn't take my children out of school for so long. Furthermore there were no way that I would expose them to the truth about my family, sure Peter knows about Quinn and my parents, but all our children know is that they have an aunt and grandparents living in Lima, whom they have never met. If I have anything to say about it, I'll make sure that they will never ever meet any of my parents ever. I have always wanted my kids to meet Quinn, but unfortunately my sister never forgave me for choosing our father's side when he threw her out. I tried to apologize for it later, when I met Peter. I wanted to make her understand that Russell was threatening to take away my University funding, if I took her side. But no matter how many times I tried to contact Quinn, she would never talk to me. I never gave up though, I still tried to contact her once a month by writing a letter or by trying to call her, but she never replied back to me. I would probably have tried to the day I died, because I loved my sister more than she will ever know." Frannie hastily dried the tears that had fallen, before she looked at the clock, which told her that her taxi should be arriving any minute. So she quickly grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door, not looking back at Santana.

"Like I said, I trust my baby sisters judgment in choosing you as Beth's guardian Santana. Even though it's probably going to be hard at first, I still think you are going to be great. Just be patient with Beth, she'll come around in the end." Frannie turned around and looked pointedly at Santana. "She's after all Quinn's daughter, so she'll probably end up loving you as much as Quinn did." With that she turned around, opened the door and walked out to the porch.

Santana stood there like she was frozen, but quickly moved outside when she heard the taxi pull up to the house. She watched as Fannie got into the waiting car. Santana was still standing outside on the porch long after the red taillights had disappeared into the darkness surrounding her. It was only when a cold gust of wind made her shiver, that she finally walked inside the quiet house and sank down onto the couch. She had no idea what she was going to do now that Frannie had left. For the first time Santana realized that she was now all alone in taking care of Quinn's daughter, she had no one else to turn to. That realization hit her really hard.

Santana carefully tried to rub away the beginning headache that she could feel was rapidly approaching, before quickly deciding that the mess cluttering the whole house could wait until the next day. Right now she needed some sleep, since she probably needed all the strength she could muster up tomorrow when Beth woke up. She was already dreading what the next day would bring.

 **(Meeting Rachel)**

Beth was once again bawling her eyes out and screaming so loud, that the closest neighbors most likely would be calling the child protective services very soon if Santana didn't stop it. In the back of Santana's mind, she knew that the little girl was acting this way because she was missing her mom, but in that moment Santana was at her last straw. She was just about to explode and tell Beth to shut the fuck up, when they both was saved by the bell. The door bell. At least that seemed to quiet Beth down. The little girl was looking hopefully at the door, maybe hoping that her aunt had changed her mind. That she had decided to come back to save her from this horrible person that she clearly didn't like. Santana grumbled to herself about spoiled little brats, while she walked to answer the door. She had no idea who it could be, since she wasn't expecting anyone. For a second she was actually worried that it would turn out to be child protective service coming to save Beth from her horrible parenting. However when Santana opened the door she was greeted with the sight of a petite brunette, that couldn't be more than 18, looking up at her. Maybe she was there to sell girl scout cookies?

"Yes?" The young girl stretched out her hand and quickly introduced herself.

"Ms. Lopez I presume? My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm here t-" she was abruptly stopped.

"I'm not interested in buying anything." With that Santana turned around and slammed the door shut behind herself. Of course that made Beth start bawling again in disappointment. Santana groaned in annoyance, but before she managed to do anything the doorbell rang once more, which didn't help on Santana's bad mood. She quickly yanked open the door again.

"Are you deaf!? I said I didn't want anything!" The girl outside recoiled because of her unexpected outburst, but then it looked like she spotted something inside the house. Before Santana could register what was happening, the tiny girl had easily slipped passed her and was quickly heading for Beth who was still crying. Santana was about to storm after the girl and kill her for daring to go anywhere near Beth. However the sight of a suddenly happy Beth jumping up and down for the stranger to pick her up, stopped Santana dead in her tracks because it was obvious that Beth knew this person, who quickly bend down and picked her up.

"Hey Beth." Beth was smiling from ear to ear.

"Rachie!" The moment she was picked up, Beth laid her head on one of Rachel's shoulders and snuggled close to her neck. Rachel smiled down at her, while Santana was just standing there with her mouth open in disbelief.

"So baby B are you hungry?" Beth quickly nodded her head and Santana almost growled out in anger, because she had tried to feed that little monster all morning, but Beth had simply refused to listen to her, but suddenly when this rude little thing asked, she somehow managed to accomplice something in less than a minute, which Santana had used several hours trying to fix. So most of all Santana wanted to grab a hold of that obnoxious little bitch and throw her head first out of the door, and tell her to never show her big nose there ever again. But the sound of peaceful silence in the house reminded Santana of the fact that Beth wasn't screaming anymore. To be perfectly honest she knew that if this would have continued much longer, her ears would have started bleeding because of Beth's screaming. So Santana reluctantly decided to swallow her pride and let this stranger entertain Beth, at least as long as it meant that Beth would stop crying.

When Santana walked into the kitchen, she saw that Beth was happily munching on the sandwich that she had stubbornly refused to eat just a moment ago. Santana quickly had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying something that she knew she would regret saying later on. The girl, who Santana still didn't remember the name of, was quietly talking with Beth as she ate. After Beth had finished her glass of milk, she politely asked the tiny brunette if the two of them could play for a while. She happily skipped into the living room to find her toys, after she had gotten the confirmation that they could play for a while, but only after this stranger had talked to Santana. After Beth had left the kitchen, the unknown girl turned to look at Santana with a displeased look on her face.

"Now are you finally willing to listen to what I have to say, without interrupting me before I have finished?" Most of all Santana wanted to teach this girl a lesson, but to be perfectly honest she was absolutely exhausted after battling with Beth for so long, that she didn't bother to do anything more than give her a glare in return. It didn't seem to scare the other girl, who took the silence as a sign to continue.

"As I tried to tell you earlier, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm Beth's babysitter." Suddenly a light went on in Santana's head and she quickly looked towards the fridge, where Frannie's list of important contact persons was still hanging. As she feared she immediate located Rachel's name under the babysitter label. She should probably be relieved that this person wasn't a serial killer, but somehow the fact that this girl was Beth's babysitter ended up irritating Santana more than it should.

"Yeah so what?" Rachel huffed.

"You're rather rude you know, but Quinn warned me about you, so I'll let it slide. You see tha-" Once again she got cut short by Santana.

"Quinn talked about me!?" Santana sounded surprised. Rachel sighed.

"I thought we agreed that you would stop interrupting me, but yes Quinn actually talked quite a bit about you."

"Really!?" Santana hated how hopeful she sounded, so she quickly corrected herself. "Yeah, so what? Just continue with whatever boring stuff you were talking about earlier." Rachel seemed a little bit offended by that.

"I'll forgive you for acting so poorly, since I know that you have been through a lot lately. But you really should consider treating a guest in your home a little bit better." When Santana sent her a stare that could kill, she quickly continued her previous speech. "Like I said before you so rudely interrupted me, was the fact that I could hear Beth's screams through my open window." She quickly pointed in the direction of the living room. "My fathers own the house next door. So I just wanted to introduce myself and offer up my services if they were needed, which it sounded like they were." Santana wanted to snap back at this bratty kid that dared to point out her failing ability to silence Beth, but before she managed to say anything, Beth's shout from inside the living room stopped her snappy retort.

"Rachie! Samantha want's to play!" Santana looked at Rachel in bewilderment, because she had no idea who Samantha was. Rachel smiled back at her.

"It's one of her barbie dolls. I probably should go, since I promised to play with her for a while." Rachel walked out of the kitchen and Santana reluctantly followed along. But she stopped in the living room doorway, where she stood and watched the two girls happily playing together. Beth was suddenly acting like a little angle. To Santana's surprise she even listened and apologized, when Rachel reminded her that she wasn't supposed to use her outdoor voice indoors. Once again it looked like Santana's suspicions about Beth hating her was proven right. The fact that even someone younger than herself was able to control Beth, made Santana feel like a complete failure. It hurt her pride that she obviously needed help from this girl, who she didn't even know, to finally get Beth to stop crying. She had stupidly thought she would be able to take care of this kid by herself, but right now it felt like she was failing terribly. Santana felt like she was suffocating again. She needed to get out of there before she broke down. She quickly came up with an excuse to leave.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel looked up at her.

"Are you able to watch Beth while I go into town to check if there're any available jobs?" Rachel nodded her head in agreement and pointed to the hallway.

"I predicted that you needed my help, so I brought with me some of my school work in case I had to stay for a while."

On the inside Santana was growling in annoyance, because that girl was clearly trying to be a smart ass. But she forced herself to push down her natural instincts, which were screamed for her to knock that grin right of the other girls face. Because right now she needed that brat to help her take care of Beth, so she could get out of the house for at least a little while. So Santana gritted her teeth instead and tried to be polite.

"How much to you charge?" Rachel smiled back at her again. That smile was really starting to irritate Santana.

"The first time is free of charge. We can discuss my future fees, when you get back from your job hunting. Just take your time. I can stay as long as you need me." If it hadn't been for the fact that Rachel was offering to watch Beth for free, Santana would have thought she was being ripped off.

 **(Santana returns)**

Rachel heard the front door being opened and not long after Santana came into the living room. She looked utterly miserable and exhausted. She immediately flopped down onto the nearest chair and whined in pain, rubbing her sore feet. Rachel quietly closed her English book, before putting all her homework away. When she had finished, she concentrated all her energy on Santana.

"I can only presume that you didn't find a job?" Santana looked up at her with those piercing eyes that secretly scared Rachel to death.

"No shit Einstein." Santana bit back. That was Rachel's exit cue and she wisely stood up to leave.

"I put Beth to bed two hours ago, I fed her dinner and bathed her since Fridays was the day Quinn used to bathe her. I see that you're exhausted so we can talk about my babysitter fees the next time you need my services. You have my contact information, so you can just call me. I usually prefer a day warning, but I might be able to help you out on short notice, if it's an emergence." Rachel started walking towards the hallway, but stopped in the doorway looking back at Santana. "You should put your feet in a warm foot bath, that always helps on sore feet. I know that Quinn had some bath salt stored in the bathroom cabinet, which you could use. Goodnight Santana." Then she walked out the front door.

Santana groaned out in annoyance, she was highly pleased that she was finally rid of that irritating girl. Still her feet hurt and the idea of a warm foot bath was appealing. It didn't take her long to find the foot salt, but beside it was a bottle of regular bath salt. Santana held the two bottles in her hands, in the end the thought of a warm bath won out. It turned out to be a good decision when all her sore muscles screamed in joy, the second she lowered her tired body into the warm water. The bath also help on Santana's mood and she felt a lot better when she finally stood up and put on Quinn's bathrobe, before she tiredly padded into the kitchen to see if she could find some food. When she opened the fridge the first thing she saw was a note from Rachel telling her that she had made Santana a plate of food, which she could just put into the microwave and heat up. Santana's first thought was to dump the fucking dinner in the trash, but her stomach angrily disagreed with her, so she disgruntledly decided to try it before tossing it out. When she took the first bite however she kinda hated herself for moaning in delight at how good it tasted, and even though she really wanted to throw the rest away, she couldn't stop herself from finishing the whole plate. It certainly didn't help her mood when she started noticing how tidy and clean the kitchen looked and the same went for the living room. It really managed to piss Santana off that it seemed like Rachel had been able to take care of Beth, make dinner and clean most of the house, and still been able to do homework in the time she had been gone.

 **(Job offer)**

Santana opened the front door and she almost groaned in displeasure when she saw that it was Rachel standing outside.

"Can I come in?" Santana was about to serve her a lie and shut the door in her face, but once again Rachel was too quick for her. In the blink of an eye the younger girl was suddenly standing inside the hallway, and was quickly heading for the living room. Santana had no other choice than to follow after her.

When Rachel turned around to look at her, she was grinning excitedly while eagerly bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet.

"I have good news!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"What you got another A?" Apparently Rachel decided to ignore her and proudly exclaimed: "I got you a job!" Santana didn't move a muscle or show any emotions regarding the unexpected news. Rachel's smile faltered a tiny bite, because of the lacking response, she had really thought that Santana would be thrilled by this news. However Rachel didn't let it ruin her good mood.

"I talked to my fathers about the fact that you need a job. My dad told me that he was looking for a new secretary, since his old secretary is leaving due to being pregnant. So he said that it was okay if you wanted to try out for the position. As long as you don't have any problems with typing on a computer or answering the phone, you should be a shoo-in to get the job, because both my fathers loved Quinn and they adore Beth." Rachel was smiling proudly.

Santana still didn't know what to say. She had this immense urge to throw Rachel head first out the front door, but she knew she desperately needed the job to pay all the bills that was starting to pile up. Still the fact that it was Rachel that had gotten her this job, made her want to scream in anger. She was nowhere near as happy as she probably would have been, if she had managed to get this job on her own. If it hadn't been for the fact that her savings were soon used up, she would have thrown the job right back into Rachel's face, but she desperately needed the extra money this job would offer her, since the founding she was receiving from the state wasn't anywhere near enough to cover all the loans she and Quinn had taken up.

 **(Santana's outburst)**

Santana had finally had enough of Rachel's meddling, and she snapped back at her "Shut the fuck up Rachel! I don't need your help, I never asked you to help me! So could you just stay the fuck away from my problems and mind your own business!" Rachel recoiled from Santana highly unexpected outburst, she looked genuinely hurt by it. But instead of saying anything back, Rachel just turned around and walked out of the living room and out of the front door. That was the last Santana saw of her in a long time.


End file.
